


Territorial Pissings

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson runs the joint - until calm and introverted newbie Kurt Hummel gives him a run for his money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt rolled the small rubber ball between his fingers, letting it glide through his palm before tossing it quickly against the wall. It bounced back smoothly, and he caught it, his actions nothing but lithe; then repeated the action.

His burly cellmate was snoring loudly, and Kurt huffed out in frustration. How was he ever supposed to sleep in this place?

Kurt eyed his ball curiously, not sure where exactly it came from, but was thankful for the little splashes of color and bouncy nature because it kept him somewhat captivated with interest throughout his bland days of routine lock up. Kurt chucked it against the wall again from his bunk and caught it once more, keeping up a steady pace. He started counting until he forgot what number he was at.

"Whoever is doing that needs to stop," a voice growled from across the way, slicing through the biting silence. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"You and me both," Kurt snapped, stuffing the ball into his trousers and turning on his side irritably.

"Know your place, Hummel," Kurt's now awake cellmate whispered frantically. "You don't want to mess with Anderson."

Kurt scoffed and glared. "Are you really talking about that hobbit that squeals demands to his cronies? _Psh_ , I could take him," Kurt said loud enough so this Anderson could hear clearly enough. "Nobody tells me what to do."

His cellmate glanced around nervously like he was threatened by some unseen force, a sheen of sweat glistening upon his face. "He basically dictates this place, man. You won't have a chance in hell to survive here if you're on his shit list."

Kurt sat up quickly and stuck his arms between the bars, leaning casually against them and smirking toward Anderson's cell. "Maybe there needs to be a new order."

Anderson's dark eyes flashed from across the way. "You better watch your back, Hummel."

Although Anderson's words sounded threatening, Kurt could sense a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth as he licked his lips slowly. Kurt was positive that no matter what kind of reputation Anderson had in here, Kurt would have him bent over and begging to be fucked in less than a week, no problem. It took less than five minutes with Kurt's acute instincts to discern Blaine's nature. Kurt knew exactly who he was and what he wanted, deep down.

Because you see, Kurt Hummel had a reputation of his own to uphold.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt pushed the barbell up again, his chest muscles contracting and burning coal-hot as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

It was a gorgeous day outside, unseasonably warm for winter and Kurt could feel the sun peek through the clouds and freckle his fair skin. Kurt breathed out slowly, in through his nose and out his mouth a few times before exerting himself again, his arms shaking and rippling with strength. Another counting game. That's what it would be until he got out of this place. 

It was then Kurt’s eyes shot open as a figure cast shade upon him, hovering too close for comfort. Kurt preferred to keep to himself, the calm of his welcoming mind and thoughts. This was his form of meditation, and he would not stand for someone disturbing him. 

“Do you mind waiting your turn,” Kurt grumbled before realizing it was Anderson standing above him, arms crossed and sneering with those pouty lips of his. Kurt assumed he was probably flanked by his posse Jeff and Nick, as was so drearily normal. But he didn't care not an iodum. 

“Oh, it’s just you," Kurt dismissed him, resuming his work out. Kurt had to suppress a grin, taking note of the bristling energy emanating off Anderson. 

“You think you’re pretty cute don’t you, Hummel?” Anderson taunted, leaning in so close that his hot, sweet breath washed over Kurt’s face.

“Fuck off,” Kurt waved off absently, closing his eyes again for another lift. However, Anderson grabbed the bar and kept it in place. Kurt pushed, but Anderson's whitened fingers held sturdy. 

“You have too sharp of a tongue for a place like this,” Anderson warned, his voice like a deadly whip. All the angles of his face were pinched down in aggression. “Or are you too stupid to realize what sorts of things go on here?”

Kurt glared at him, his eyes piercing. “Oh, I’m fully aware. I just don’t need an ego boost every day to compensate for my small dick.”

Anderson’s cronies barely managed to conceal their cackling before he shot them a deadly look over his shoulder. They stood gaping nervous thereafter. “For your information, I have a _huge_ dick. One that I might have to shove down your throat if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

Kurt laughed shrill and high pitched, too amused. It made Blaine color, but he would never admit it out of pride. “I’d like to see you try,” Kurt challenged, and with some resistance from Anderson placed the barbell back in its holster and sat up. He stretched without worry. 

“You won’t see it coming,” Anderson retorted heatedly, getting up into Kurt’s face, who didn’t even flinch. “You’ll be sitting there all pretty when suddenly my guys force you to the floor, jaw open and I’ll fuck your mouth so hard you’ll choke.”

Kurt examined his nails, unperturbed. “Sounds lovely,” he states pleasantly before wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. “Anything else?”

Anderson’s face looked like it was going to explode it was so red, but he really didn’t know what else to say. Kurt really got him tongue tied this time, much to his own dismay and Kurt’s pleasure. Quiet floated between them until Kurt's face stretched into a wolfish, triumphant smile. 

“I thought so,” Kurt said primly before striding across the prison yard to play basketball, swaying his ass just enough to be subtle about it, while running a hand through his hair. Kurt could feel Anderson's eyes on him, so his smile never faded. 

***

 _Okay, this was definitely going to be a problem_. Blaine Anderson had never been challenged by _anybody_ , let alone anyone new to arrive due to his record and reputation, but Kurt Hummel was something of a challenge.

Blaine loved challenges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: rough sex

Kurt picked through his steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes, starved, but the meal looked days old and not that appetizing. He popped one of the broccoli’s in his mouth and chewed slowly, until he shrugged after a moment of realizing they really didn’t taste too bad.

Kurt glanced up and noticed Anderson staring him down at the table over, his friends ignoring him as they watched the dribbly old television set that was playing an old 50’s sitcom.

Anderson stabbed his plastic fork, impaling the broccoli covered in gravy and shoved it into his mouth, intense gaze never leaving Kurt’s. Kurt merely smiled like Anderson was a polite acquaintance before abruptly standing up and dumping his food into the trash bin.

Maybe he could read ‘Mindhunter’ for the fifth time over since he really didn’t have anything else to do. Thankfully when Kurt returned to his room, his cellmate was gone so he could have some peace and quiet. Kurt hated when people lingered when he just wanted to be left alone.

Right as Kurt settled into John Douglas droning on about serial killers he helped hunt down, there was a loud rapping on the metal bars of his cell door. Kurt glanced up and noticed it was Anderson, hands on his hips and seemingly alone. But Kurt wasn’t stupid. 

“What are you stalking me now?”

“Wouldn’t you like that,” Anderson teased, inviting himself into Kurt’s cell without any invitation. Kurt made no move to give him a place to sit. 

“Oh yes, I’ve been dying for you to finally notice me,” Kurt scoffed, crossing his legs and returning his gaze to the book in his hands, sighing out in mild irritation.

***

Blaine’s hand clenched, nails digging crescent moons in his palms. He absolutely couldn’t believe he couldn’t effect Hummel whatsoever. Whether in a threatening or sexual manner otherwise. He was a steel wall. _How the fuck did he pull it off?_ So Blaine started laughing. Manically even. He felt like he was being childish, but he was at a loss of options.

Hummel glanced up again with a curious brow raised, settling the book lightly on his stomach. “What’s so funny?”

“I get it,” Anderson heaved between shaking breaths, feeling like he was going crazy. “This is all a big act isn’t it?”

“You caught me,” Hummel played along with mock embarrassment without even missing a beat. “I actually really have porn hidden within the pages of this book. I was really just trying to get off, but you interrupted. Thanks for killing my boner, Anderson.”

“ _Hummel_ ,” Anderson warned, but even if it was a joke, he couldn’t stop entertaining the idea of Hummel wrapping his nimble fingers around his flushed cock and pumping himself to orgasm. Something stirred in Anderson’s loins as his faced heat up again.

“Anderson,” Kurt repeated back to him in a really demeaning tone. He then placed the bookmark into the spine and placed ‘Mindhunter’ on his rickety old night stand.

“Don’t make me call my boys up to come teach you a lesson,” Anderson continued, grinding his teeth to the point they hurt, but Hummel just kept smirking. _The fucking bastard_.

Kurt Hummel stood up and got right in Anderson’s face, who’s breath caught because _wow_ , he smelled amazing. But Hummel didn’t need to know that, so Anderson held his breath and stared back into those swirling eyes with fierce determination.

“Go ahead,” Hummel whispered, his voice like velvet death. “Stand by while your guy friends attempt to beat me to a pulp and then get themselves thrown in solitary confinement.”

Anderson shivered and suppressed the whine building in his chest as Hummel’s sweet breath washed over his face. Their close proximity was making his mind frighteningly clouded. Blaine could even count each minuscule freckle on Hummel’s nose.

“Either that,” Kurt went on, still smiling softly. He knew exactly how he was effecting Anderson, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Blaine knew he was losing... he absolutely loved it and _despised_ it. “Or you could stay here, and finally do what you’ve wanted to do since the moment you saw me.”

“Beat the shit out of you myself?” Blaine asked, his voice heavy with only a hint of shakiness. “I would never deny myself the pleasure for my friends to watch you squirm and cry out in pain.”

Kurt took his finger and placed it on Anderson’s sternum, before dragging it slowly down his frame. A fierce and wickedly hot tremor of arousal rolled through Blaine, and he couldn’t stop it from showing this time.

Kurt grinned evilly with all his teeth, “ _Au contraire_ , I think you’d just about do anything I told you to do. The reason you can’t seem to get me out of your head is because I’m an anomaly. I challenge your position at this place because I know the truth. You just want to be somebody’s else’s bitch.”

Blaine sucked in a squeezing breath, feeling his stomach swoop and his fingertips tingle. His voice was too seductive. Kurt was _too right_. There was a thick silence before-

“I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about,” Anderson managed, gulping loudly and blinking dumbly as his chest flushed achingly in anticipation.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt’s finger trailed up his neck before caressing his earlobe. “I think you do, Blaine.”

“Don’t call me that!” Blaine snarled, fisting Kurt’s shirt and slamming him into the metal frame of the bunk beds. Once again, he was hyper-aware of how close their lips were. “ _Nobody_ here calls me by my first name!”

Before Kurt could shove him off however, Blaine couldn’t _take it_ anymore. He crushed their lips together with bruising force, twisting his fingers in Kurt’s shirt and pulling their bodies flush together as he whimpered desperately. Tension disappeared from his body, feeling like was falling into a place he should have been all along. 

Kurt responded with just as much ferocity, however, squeezing Blaine’s ass and shoving their already hardened erections together, beginning to roll their hips. With each press, Blaine sighed, wanting to cry it felt so good. Kurt grabbed his face, shoving his tongue between Blaine's panting lips, who sucked on it greedily, whining loudly and sending vibrations down Kurt’s throat. Blaine felt it against his chest, turning his face to kiss impossibly deeper. 

Once they surfaced, breathing harshly into each other’s faces, Kurt ground out,” _I knew it_ ,” before he in turn flipped Blaine around and slammed him into the cold cement cell wall forcefully. Kurt sunk his teeth into Blaine’s neck, yanking Blaine’s pants down with practiced speed, strength and agility.

“Oh _god_ ,” Blaine groaned helplessly. He loved feeling Kurt's taller frame envelope his entire backside. “Yes! Fuck!”

Kurt wasted no time in sticking two fingers in his own mouth for a moment before pulling them out and circling around Blaine’s asshole. Blaine shuddered in pleasure, his cheek and knuckles grinding against the wall as he shoved himself backward, but Kurt kept him steady, humming with amusement.

“I fucking _knew it_ ,” Kurt repeated, his voice dripping with arousal. “You’re just a little fucking bitch that needs a good fuck.”

Blaine gasped as Kurt slipped his fingers coated with saliva past the tight ring of muscles into his compressed heat, the hot drag burning and so fucking amazing.

“ _Kurt_ -” Blaine grunted, opening himself to him. “Harder!”

Kurt hummed again, bordering on a deep growl as he started biting Blaine’s shoulder, leaving a harsh bruise as he continued down Blaine’s muscled back, lips tongue and teeth dragging across the hot, damp flesh. Kurt then obliged Blaine’s plea by shoving his fingers in rougher, making Blaine’s body shake and quiver as he moaned wantonly.

“Suck,” Kurt commanded, shoving the fingers of his other hand past Blaine’s plump lips. Blaine’s tongue swirled around them, tasting the bitter salt of Kurt’s fingertips and whined again, rutting painfully against the wall. He was so turned on, he feared passing out. 

Just as Kurt withdrew, Blaine nipped playfully, rewarding a particular quick jab inside him, slamming right along his prostate so hard it hurt just as much as the pleasure exploded through his veins, scorching everything in their path. 

Kurt took his wet fingers and pumped his leaking cock a few times after letting his pants pool to his ankles. He closed his eyes, his movements almost too leisurely for the moment. But Blaine was teased by the feeling of the wet tip and his cupped hand smacking against his thigh. Kurt then leaned forward and whispered hotly in Blaine’s ear, “You fucking love this don’t you.”

“Yes! _yes_ ,” Blaine babbled, shoving his ass back and meeting each thrust of Kurt’s fingers inside him. “Just fucking _take me_ right now and I’ll never give you shit again... I'll... I'll d-do anything-”

Kurt growled ferociously, his pupils blown wide and black from his insane arousal. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine, who whimpered pathetically for a moment before Kurt slammed his cock inside him, making Blaine’s head crash against the wall and his toes crack. 

Kurt pulled out more slowly than he entered, tender as a lover. Yet, Blaine was still recovering from the shock of it all, when the friction was almost too much, his heartbeat already pounding in his ass... Kurt snapped his hips forward again.

“How do you feel, _Blaine_ ,” Kurt taunted as he rolled his hips tantalizingly deep inside him. They were melded into one, Kurt's fingertips bruising Blaine's hips. “You like being controlled and dominated, don’t you?”

Blaine punched the wall, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes as Kurt shoved his huge cock inside him again, more forcefully that the lewd slap of Kurt’s hips against the sweaty skin of Blaine’s ass was shockingly loud.

“Sh-shut the fuck up and _fuck me_ ,” Blaine growled. “You aren’t doing it _hard enough_ -“

Kurt proved him wrong by relinquishing his hips and thus gripping Blaine’s neck so tight that Blaine was sure he would never experience ecstasy quite like this before. Kurt pulled out all the way to the tip, circling his head against Blaine’s rim before slamming himself forward even harder, the dull thunk of Blaine’s body hitting the wall resounding along the hollow cell.

“Faster Kurt! _Faster_ ,” he begged, his voice completely wrecked and so gravelly it sounded like machinery. Kurt loosened his hold so slightly, enough to have Blaine raggedly breathe, his own cock bobbed painfully from their rough movements. 

Kurt bit his own lip until blood pooled, but he lapped it up as he ground himself in concentration before fucking Blaine mercilessly. He paid no mind to the fact that the entire ward was probably aware of their activities, as Blaine was moaning so loud that it could make anybody blush.

Kurt launched himself forward, putting every ounce of his own strength into tearing Blaine’s ass apart as he steadily climbed toward orgasm, his balls drawn up tight. The muscles of Kurt's thighs were burning, but each slap of their flesh gave him more vigor than the last, rejoicing in how amazing Blaine felt squeezed all around him with each sink in.

He then fisted Blaine’s sweaty curls, pulling his veiny neck back so Kurt could suck possessively, trying to contain the massive groan building in his chest by keeping his mouth busy as his orgasm ripped through him.

Blaine reached for his own cock and pumped frantically as Kurt’s hips stuttered, a massive amount of come filling Blaine up until the world went black like a gunshot as Blaine came all over his fist and the wall in front of him. Blaine couldn’t see, but all he knew was intense waves of pleasure shooting from his lower abdomen out his limbs, his body convulsing and mouth falling open, a soundless cry of pleasure blissing out his brain until he collapsed on the floor, Kurt with him.

Kurt was sure he had passed out, but there was a ringing silence in his ears despite Blaine’s heavy breathing and twitching body against the floor. Blaine felt the pain from the tracks of Kurt's fingertips pulsed as his heart slowed. 

Once he gathered enough strength from his fatigued body, Kurt pulled out, clasping his pants back on before dipping his fingers into Blaine’s gaping hole, finding complete and utter satisfaction at the feel of his slick come coating the walls. Blaine whimpered quietly as Kurt pressed his soiled fingers against Blaine’s mouth, forcing him to taste. Kurt groaned at the sight of Blaine’s thick lashes fanning over his cheeks, beads of sweat rolling down his neck as he lapped Kurt’s fingers obediently.

“ _Good_ ,” Kurt praised, standing up and dusting himself off. He held his head high in the air, leaving Blaine to collect himself as he strode out, getting awed and surprised stares from everybody in the entire block.

“That’s right, I just fucked Blaine Anderson.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was humiliated, his reputation broken beyond repair. Even Nick and Jeff considered breaking their honor and joining ranks with Hummel, but everyone knew Hummel was a lone wolf. But Blaine couldn’t find in himself to feel too bad about it really.

No lover in his life knew exactly what he wanted, but Hummel gave it to him without even second-questioning himself. It was possibly the hottest thing in the world, and it made Blaine able to sleep soundly in his cell that night. Images of his troubled upbringing failed to plague him, for that he was thankful. 

He awoke at some point, barely, but Blaine’s body was fully relaxed as he felt sleep overtake him once more, barely even registering the fact that he heard a rustle nearby.

No big deal, it was probably because his cellmate was taking a piss. But what made Blaine’s eyes shoot open was when something very warm and wet pressed against his lips.

Blaine opened his mouth to scream because of Kurt’s looming figure beside his bunk was glaring down at him, but the thing pressing against his mouth muffled him - Kurt’s fucking cock. Kurt grinned evilly down at Blaine who glared back, but mouth instinctively closed around it, sucking greedily.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Kurt purred, who was suddenly in Blaine’s lap, forcing his cock deeper down Blaine’s throat. Blaine gasped, pulling away and coughing, holding onto Kurt’s length for leverage.

“What do you think you’re doing, I’m trying to sleep, Hummel.” Formalities were back into place, despite the intimacy of earlier. 

Even in the dark Kurt could see that Blaine’s pupils were dilated and his breathing picked up pace as he squirmed.. Kurt had him.

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s cock for prompting, looking at him accusingly. “So?”

Kurt laughed lightly. “I was horny, and your cellmate oh so gratefully switched places with me tonight, so get to sucking, you little bitch.”

Blaine growled as Kurt pressed the tip of his cock against Blaine’s mouth again, a trail of precome dribbling and drying on his plump lips.

As angry hot hormones shot through his veins, even hotter arousal rivaled that, and Blaine absolutely couldn’t say no… But two could play at that game; Blaine sucked and slurped, grazing his teeth lightly over the head, which caused Kurt to hitch his breath and brace for pain.

However, Kurt kept him on his toes, making his knees contract against Blaine’s sides when his tongue slid through the slit and flicked against the large, sensitive veins. Although Blaine’s slumber was interrupted, he probably wouldn’t have found a better way to wake up, because Kurt’s cock was like the holy grail

Kurt groaned, his mouth falling open as he fisted Blaine’s curls, who hummed when Kurt pulled slightly, taking him in as far as he could. Blaine relaxed his throat when the blunt head brushed the back, then grabbed Kurt’s hips as a prompting to continue to fuck his mouth. Pleased, Kurt caressed Blaine’s cheek, and began thrusting steadily.

It was so fucking hot to see Blaine’s lips stretched tightly around his cock, his face flushed and eyes wide and wanting. Kurt couldn’t help but groan, digging his heals into the thin mattress. 

“This is where you belong, under me,” Kurt grunted, shoving himself in deeper each time, willing Blaine to choke but he held on with fierce determination. Blaine was taking it like a champ, and frankly, Kurt was wildly impressed.

Blaine did him one further when his searing palms groped for Kurt's hips, his fingertips searching until they dipped under his trousers and between his ass-cheeks. Blaine moaned, immensely happy that Kurt wasn't stopping him... the vibrations going up Kurt’s cock as he pressed against his hot hole, wishing Kurt was riding him.

As if Kurt could read Blaine’s desires rippling off his body, he groaned brokenly, “I’m close,” before yanking Blaine’s hair forcefully and going to town, cricking his jaw. Blaine did the best he could, suppressing his gag reflex while making his mouth a tight, wet vacuum for Kurt to get off.

At the last moment, Kurt pulled out, ejaculating all over Blaine’s face. Come dripped from his thick eyebrow and the corner of his mouth, and he licked it instantly, causing Kurt to praise him heavily. He leaned down for his own taste...

Kurt dragged the tip of his tongue along the column of Blaine's throat, the curve of his jaw, and then they were kissing. Kissing for so long in fact, that the morning light soon filtered through the tiny barred window in their cell. 

"I'm starting to really like you," Kurt admitted when the kiss of the sun sparkled against Blaine's skin, bringing out the green flecks in hazel eyes and the flushed tone of his gorgeous, olive skin. Kurt admired the ivory of his own, matching along with intertwined arms and naked bodies. 

It was then Kurt saw Blaine Anderson break into the most beautiful, shining smile he had ever seen in his life.


End file.
